Brother, Brother, and Maka
by Gabi Ryan
Summary: Maka and Soul were fine until Soul's brother Wes came to visit... that was when hell broke loose. Soul is now angry and doesn't know how he feels. Wes is hitting on Maka. And Maka... well she's as confused as ever.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"MAKA!" I heard Soul scream from the living room. I ran down the hall, practically tripping over my own feet.

"What!" I screamed.

"UGHHHHHHH….." I heard him moan into the pillow on our couch. He kept on banging his head into the pillow.

"What's the big deal!" I stop to tighten my hold on the towel covering my body. I was wet from the shower and dripping water everywhere. "I was just in the shower, you nearly gave me a heart attack! YOU KNOW IF I HAD SLIPPED I COULD HAVE EASILY HIT MY HEAD AND DIED THEN YOU WOULD-"

"This is what's the matter." He holds up his right hand waving a piece of paper in the air.

"A. Piece. Of. PAPER. That is what you rudely interrupted my shower for?"

"Not just a piece of paper," he says into the pillow, then getting up and coming over to where I was standing, "a letter from my _brother_. Do you understand what this means?" he stops for a moment taking in my appearance and a sly grin spreads across his face. "Were just you taking a shower? Or were you going to try and seduce me by wearing just a towel, huh, tiny tits?" He pokes my stomach area and raises one of his eyebrows chuckling, that grin getting bigger every laugh he takes.

I give him one of my death glares and he immediately raises his arms above his head. But it's no use.

"…Maka….CHOP." I slam the nearest book I can reach my hands on into Soul's head as hard as I can. He falls to the ground, no longer smiling, clutching his head in pain.

"Ouch, Maka.….."

"Serves you right." I reach down and take the piece of paper from his hand. It says;

_Dear Soul,_

_I'm coming to visit Death City on the 22nd__ and I need a place to stay._

_I don't know how long I'll be in Death City for, but I'm sure I can stay with you._

_See you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your brother, Wes_

_P.S. I really would like to meet Maka, you haven't said much about her. Only a few things here and there. And we both know what _that _means._

"Oh, how wonderful, your brother is coming to visit!" I say excitedly. Then it dawned on me.

_Today is the 22__nd__, and it looks like a bomb went off in our apartment. AND I'm not even showered and dressed yet!_

I kick Soul, yelling "Get up! Your brother could come any second! Get your lazy ass up off the floor, stop crying like a little baby- you have definitely had worse done to you than that Maka chop! NOW GET UP AND CLEAN UP ALL OF YOUR STINKING STUFF!" I run off to the bathroom to finish getting ready, leaving Soul staring at me in the hallway like I was acting like some crazy lady.

"But I don't even want him here," he moans, banging his head on the wall next to him.

"WELL TOO BAD." I scream from the bathroom.

_-two hours later-_

Me and Soul were practically passed out on the couch when we heard a knock on the door. We had practically cleaned every part of the apartment. Well, _I_ had cleaned the house. Soul moaned and groaned and complained so much that I couldn't take it anymore and told him to go to the supermarket and buy food for tonight's dinner. I honestly don't know why he was so tired. All he had to do was walk down the street and back with the groceries.

Nonetheless, the house was spotless. My bangs were glued to my forehead with sweat and I smelled like Windex, but at least I didn't look terrible.

I started to get up from my seat to get the door, "Coming! Just a sec!"

But Soul got up quickly, pushed me back down on the couch forcefully and ran to the door. He opened it and pushed him and the person at the door- probably his brother- into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

I immediately heard the voices of Soul and his brother. Soul's was strained and harsh, while his brother's was calm and joking. I couldn't hear what they were saying from where I was sitting on the couch so I got up and inched closer to the door.

I had my hand almost on the doorknob and my head rested on the door, ear pressed up against it ready to hear more of their voices. I was ready to intervene if something bad started to happen. And with Soul involved, _god_ only knows what would happen.

But there was nothing. No voices.

Then the door opened.

It hit my head, pushed my body backwards and I fell right on my butt.

They just stood there staring at me on the ground curiously.

Then Soul broke out in hysterical laughter. "Hey shrimpy, what are you doing on the ground? Did you trip over one of your stupid books or something? Hahahahaha!"

My face turned red as I got up and I slammed a book into his head. Hard. He fell to the ground, like he did earlier that day.

"No I did not trip on a book you idiot! I'm not that clumsy!" I turn to his brother.

"I'm so sorry about that. He has no self control. I'm Maka by the way." I smile up at the boy in front of me. He has red eyes just like Soul's and hair that was black and messy, not at spiky and gravity defying as Soul's was but in a cute tousled hair way. He was slim and his black shirt hugged his muscles in all the right ways. Wes was taller than me, just like Soul He smiled and showed his non-shark-like teeth.

"I'm Wes. Nice to finally meet you." He says shaking the hand I held out. His hand was warm and when he talked his eyes never left mine.

"And may I say, Soul did not tell me how pretty you are." His eyes flick from my head to my toes and back up again in a quick motion. "I mean all he ever really said was… well, lets say they aren't true to my eyes."

My face turns a bright red and I bite my bottom lip, embarrassed.

"Cut the 'pretty' crap, Wes. Look at her, she's as flat as an ironing board and I don't even think she likes guys." Soul says from the couch. He must have gotten up when Wes and I weren't looking.

My smile fades and I glare at Soul, my eyes flaming. But I reframe from yelling and slap a fake smile on my face,

"Wes, why don't I show you to Soul's room so you can put your stuff down." I stiffly say.

"Thanks Maka tha-"

"What! he's not staying in my room!" Soul gets up from and storms over to me.

I pull him away form Wes. "We will be just a minute, Wes. Please make yourself at home."

I drag Soul into my room so I can talk to him without Wes hearing.

"I am going to kill you if you don't stop acting so rude!" I slap him across the side of his head. Honestly, I don't know how he has any brain cells left considering how many times I have hit him.

"Well then kill me because I am not being nice to that jerk of a guy who's invading my house!"

"OUR house. And anyway he's a guest, your brother for gods sake! Just deal with it!"

"He's not staying in my room."

"than where's he going to sleep?"

"Umm… the couch?" he says as if it was obvious.

"What?"

"The couch."

"No."

"HUH?"

"I said no. He's our guest and guests do not sleep on the couch."

"Fine. Then I'll sleep in your room." he says with a smirk.

"WHAT?" My eyes widen and my hands turn into fists at my side.

"I _said_ I'll just sleep in your room."

"No way!"

"What? Do you honestly think I'd try to do something to you in your room. WHERE YOU HAVE AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF BOOKS TO THROW AT ME IF YOU WANTED TO."

I sigh.

_He's right_. _With that many books at my disposal, so close to me for that matter, I could really do some good Maka Chopping if I needed to. And if he was willing to stay in the same room as me with that threat in his mind, he must really want to not sleep in the same room as his brother_.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. But your sleeping on the floor, and on the other side of the room. AND if you even do one thing to annoy me or do ANYTHING to my room OR ME when I'm sleeping I will not hesitate to Maka-Chop you to death and throw you out the window."

He smiles. "I guess we are having a more-than-one-night-sleepover in your room then."

"Oh shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks soooooo much guys! To the few that actually reviewed my first chapter- YOU ARE AMAZING! You made my day. **

**I was just at the beach for like 6 hours and needed this break to just sit in air conditioning and type up some laughs.**

**Thanks again for reading/reviewing! Keep on doing that!**

**Anyway… back to the story… ****J**

CHAPTER TWO

-Soul's Point of View-

Maka had just told me to shut up. That was a first.

I laughed at her as she walked out of her room. I don't know why I did though. Just seemed like the cool thing to do.

After that I spent the rest of the day listening to Wes and Maka talk about all sorts of boring things like books and school. They seemed to really enjoy talking to each other.

_But why does she like to talk to him so much? He's a big old jerk wad with no coolness at all…._

I angrily flipped through the channels on the T.V. trying to find something that'll keep my mind off of the two of them 'chatting it up' in the kitchen making dinner.

_I mean why wouldn't she talk to me like that, with so much attention and non-violence? Why all of a sudden when he walks in the door her personality changes?_

I slap my face, frustrated.

_Why am I thinking like this? This… this… This doesn't matter. Why should I care if they enjoy each others company so much?_

I sigh, turn off the T.V. and close my eyes.

_Why _do _I even care?_

_Maybe because… No, that's not it. Definitely not it._

"Soul! Dinners ready!" I hear Maka yell form the kitchen.

I get up and walk over to the table and sit down. It smelled delicious and my mouth watered at the sight of creamy mashed potatoes, medium-rare steak and corn. My favorite.

We each sat on one side of the square table. Wes faced me, sitting in the seat Maka usually sat in, and Maka sat to my right.

"So…Lets dig in!" I said as a sad attempt to be nice.

We all started to eat and as I took each bite things got more and more awkward.

I kept on staring at Wes.

Wes was looking at Maka.

Maka was looking at me.

The awkwardness seemed to go on for a long time.

_What happened to their happy attitude?_

Maka finally started to say something but I interrupted her.

"So Wes, what brings you here exactly? You never really told us."

He swallows a piece of steak. "Well I am actually going to be performing here in a concert, and some talent scouts are coming so I'm hoping they will notice me. It would really help with the college stuff."

"Your performing in a concert! You didn't tell me that, which one is it?" Maka says cheering up. She gently slaps Wes's arm playfully.

_Okay… When did she start doing that?_

"It's the one at the annual 'beginning of summer' festival." Wes answers smoothly.

_Kill me now._

"Huh, figures." I murmur and roll my eyes. He was always the one to get an invite to perform at a concert and now that he's going to college next year, at Julliard nonetheless, this probably means extra credit.

"That's next week! Soul and I will definitely be there. Before you have to perform you can hang out with us and our friends and enjoy the festival!" Maka smiles and gets up to clear her plate.

_What festival? She never told me anything about this._

"We are going to the festival?" I ask, confused.

"Yea, Tsubaki and Blackstar and kid, Liz, and Patty asked us to go with them last week. I thought I told you." She dumps her plate and utensils in the sink, and turns to face us.

_Nope, you never did, Maka._

Wes was quietly finishing off his meal and smiled down at his plate.

"I'm going to get Soul's sleeping arrangements ready and then I'm going to go to bed. So goodnight Wes." She smiles at him and leaves the kitchen.

I heard her footsteps fade down the hallway and then Wes started laughing.

_That idiot._

I glare at him.

"You know you are such a dick, Wes."

"Why?" He laughs again, smile getting wider.

"Because you invaded my house, took my room away from me, got me Maka-chopped about a hundred times, and you started making my miester act like some weird happy non-violent person! And all in less than one day!" I growl at him.

"Well, actually Soul, the way I see it is, I am staying at my brothers house. Sleeping in the room I was told to sleep in. Said nothing when you insulted her-resulting in Maka-chops, and complemented an intelligent and pretty young lady. One that gravely needed the attention because a _certain someone _doesn't know how to treat a girl." He said all this while getting up, putting his plate in the sink, then turning towards me.

He leans on the chair he had sat in. Staring at me with mischievous eyes.

"Not to mention…" He starts to walk towards the hallway. And as he is turning the corner to the hallway his head turns slightly to me. He just barely whispers the last part, but I can hear it loud and clear.

"I really do _enjoy_ her company."

_Oh, so this is how it's going to be._

**A/N (Again) Sorry this chapters really short, I just wanted to let everyone in on what was going on in Soul's mind.**

**Until my next update,**

**Gabi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N people, you guys really are awesome. I cant say it enough. Thanks again for reviewing. I cannot believe I am updating a third chapter already. WOW, one chapter a day- that's a new record for me. :D hahaha…. **

**In this chapter I want to show a sliver of Soul and Maka's past and family. So please enjoy! **

**Well lets get back to all the good brotherly love filling Soul's heart…**

**- Sincerely Gabi **

CHAPTER 3

-Maka's POV-

I walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on my face.

_Wes is really cool_, _we have a lot in common and he's easy to talk to. _

_Unlike Soul, who usually insults me every minute of the day._

Well, life goes on.

I grab some blankets and a pillow from the closet out in the hall and set up a comfy-looking bed-like thing on the floor of my room. As far away from my bed as I possibly could put it, I note.

I hear a door close and I guess that Wes went to his room.

I put on my pajamas and jump into bed, grabbing a book that I was almost finished with. I put on some music from my I-pod and leaned back. The headphones were blocking out noise and my eyes were glued to the words on the page in front of me.

I almost didn't notice the door slightly open and then Soul walking in.

It was a few minutes until I finished the book and closed it. Turning to put it on my nightstand I freeze. My eyes widen and I yelp.

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL!"

I throw my blanket over my head to shield my eyes from the sight I just saw.

Soul had taken his shirt off.

But that's not all.

He had taken his shorts off as well.

Leaving him standing in my room….

With just his boxers on.

"What? I'm getting changed." He says carelessly.

_Obviously he does not realize that he should not be changing IN FRONT OF ME_.

"Why are you changing in here! Especially when I'm IN the room!" I yelp my eyes are still wide. I shudder under my blanket.

_Had he always had such a muscular torso?_

I slap myself mentally. _What was I thinking?_

"Well you were listening to music and you were reading your book, so I thought that it was alright to go ahead and change…. Considering you have no clue what's going on around you when you read a book. Honestly, I could get away with murdering someone in the same room as you if I gave a good enough book."

I sigh. _He's probably right…_

"You can come out now."

I come out from under the blanket and see him laying on the ground underneath one of his blankets. His arms are under his head and he was staring at the ceiling.

I get up and turn off the light. He did protest. I climb back into bed without a word and I start to think about the conversation Wes and I had.

"_So Wes."_

"_yeah Maka?"_

"_What's up with Soul? He seems to get really agitated when your around. No offense."_

"_It's alright. It's just how he is… you see, right before he found out he had weapon blood, he was entered in this music contest. It was really important to him. I was also entered in it and well, I won. He came in second._

_He paused. "And then he got really upset because in everything we did I always came before him. It must've been really terrible, always coming in second."_

"_yea, I get it."_

"_Well then after that one contest he must've had enough. I mean all of the years always being beaten by your older brother, always not meeting standards that were pre-set, always getting into trouble because he wasn't the prim and proper type. He'd had enough I guess. Then he just left._

"_Even at such a young age he was very independent and so he ran away. He came to Death City and enrolled in at the DWMA. He rarely contacted us but the little bits we heard were enough." he smiled. "And then one day he called and said he was sorry and gave us a whole update on everything that had gone on in his life up until then._

"_That was two years ago. When he became partners with you. It was awesome, hearing form him, though, he never really liked to talk to me anyway. As you can see it's still that way. I honestly don't see any other reason for him to be so cranky at me besides the fact that I'm a more successful musician than him._

"_When he was five or six he used to say that all he wanted was to be a famous musician just like his mom and dad were… it was so cute" he stares into space as if he was thinking about something from his past. Then he frowns. And then smiles again._

"_I'm sorry I kind of went on a tangent" he says, resuming his corn-shucking._

"_No it's alright…" I say. Putting my attention back to the steak I was cutting. "I just never knew that you guys were from a family of famous musicians." Yes, that was what I was preoccupied with, the fact that Soul was rich and famous and never told me. Later I would realize that that wasn't the only thing that was confusing me._

"Soul?" I finally say after what seemed like forever.

"Hmm?" He turns his head towards me.

"Soul, ummm… you know when Wes and I were talking before?"

He groans.

"Well.. He said something that surprised me."

"And what was that?"

"He told me that you guys are from a family of rich famous musicians. And he told me about when you ran away from home…. Soul, I knew you could play the piano well but I never knew it had been that important to you, or that you could get so…. I don't know. It just got me upset that you don't trust me enough to tell me things like this… I probably sound like some weirdo who is too nosy in other peoples business…" I murmur the last part so he couldn't hear.

"No. that's not it Maka. My anger for him runs deeper than some sibling rivalry in the music business. And I do trust you enough to tell you things like that. It's just I didn't want you to think of me as some kid from a rich family that ran away because he was being stupid."

It's like he read my mind, addressing details I never said in my summery of the conversation. He really was insightful when he wanted to be.

"Oh, okay." I say. Turning my back to him and closing my eyes to go to sleep.

A few minutes went by and I heard something clang in the kitchen. Fear shot through me.

"Soul…." I say getting out of bed and going over to him, shaking him awake.

_Wow he really could fall asleep fast._

"What now?" he groans angrily.

"There's someone or something in the kitchen."

"What?" he sits up worry filling his face.

"I said I think there's someone in the kitchen!" I harshly whisper.

He gets up and we both head towards the door. We slowly step into the hallway, Soul's hands clenched into fists and I was death-gripping a 550 page hardcover.

Another clank and thump come from the kitchen area. Or bodies froze.

-Soul's POV-

We were just inching our way in the hallway when we heard another thump and clank from the kitchen.

My hands are automatically in a fighting stance as we inch closer and closer…

Then we reach the kitchen and we see someone in our kitchen. I turn on the light and I yelp.

Maka screams and jumps into my arms.

The blue haired boy rummaging through our fridge looks up with a leftover piece of pizza stuck in his mouth.

"HEY GUYS! YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD NEVER LEAVE A WINDOW SLIGHTLTY OPEN AT NIGHT, SOME WIERDO COULD JUST COME IN AND STEAL YOUR YUMMY FOOD! GOOD THING A GOD LIKE ME CAME FIRST!"

-Wes POV-

I slightly stir from my sleep, hearing someone talking outside and some clanks and thumps…

_Must be Soul or Maka in the kitchen_… I think.

I turn and readjust my position on Soul's bed, going back to sleep and heading into my dream about-

_Oh Poor Soul… He doesn't even realize that if he doesn't make a move quick, someone is just going to steal her away…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hellooooo peoples! I'm so happy! Double digits on the review page! :D**

**Well, I just wanted to address some things before I start the story up again…**

**First to ZombieChick422, I would like to thank you for giving me some constructive criticism. I needed a little of that. I know the characters are alittle out of character and the last chapter may remind you of an inside-out pizza, but I didn't really think chapter 3 out… I'm writing this story as I go.**

**Though I don't think Blackstar was out of character at all…**

**Well anyway to the rest of you reviewers! Love you guys! You seem to really enjoy the story so far so I'm going to keep on writing. **

**Disclaimer- (for this and the last 3 chapters) I don't own soul eater… *dies***

**Till the next chapter,**

**Gabi, an enthusiastic Starkid fan! (Google it! I dare you.) :D**

-Soul's POV-

After the whole Blackstar incident the next week was pretty uneventful. After a few days Wes got his own apartment across the city because of a summer job offer with the music program he was here to perform in… how lucky of him. So then I got to move back to my room, kind of upset for some reason.

Maka and I didn't see him for too long after that because he had rehearsals for the concert and such, but he always seemed to pop up annoyingly to see Maka everyday. She was always very excited when he came to the door.

I envied her happiness.

I had been in a sour mood ever since Wes came to the door on Saturday. I sulked around the house most of the time while Maka nagged me about all sorts of un-cool things. I hung out with Blackstar and Kid a few times but my mood never really shifted. I constantly thought about Maka's face when she talked with Wes, he eyes lighting up, a warm smile coming across her face.

Why couldn't I make her act like that?

_Maybe because you only insult her and aren't very considerate to her. _A voice in my head answered back.

"Shut up." I say to myself.

Why all of a sudden when my brother comes into the picture, I start to get jealous of her hanging out with another guy?

Wait was that what it was? Jealousy?

_Huh. _I sigh. _Interesting._

-Maka's POV-

It was the day before the festival, and a week since Wes came to visit.

I blush as I look out the balcony to the apartment. He was really nice. To bad Soul couldn't enjoy hanging out with Wes like I did.

_Soul…_

My stomach gets this weird feeling as I think about him.

He was acting so odd lately. All he did was sulk around and even when I nagged him about cleaning up his stuff or how he slept too late into the day, he didn't even retort with some remark that he would usually not hesitate to say. He would just give me this squint-eyed pursed-lipped look and stare at me for a few moments, then look away, waving away my comments.

_Well, if he had something he was worried about he should just tell me already. It's getting really annoying._

I look at the watch on my wrist. 12:32. Time to go meet Wes at Rumba Coffee, he had asked me to go out to get some coffee the other day and we decided that today was good for both of us.

I head into the bathroom one last time to check how I looked.

I was wearing my usual plaid skirt, but with a black short sleeve t-shirt instead of a button down and vest. It was way to warm to wear that. My hair was in the pigtails I always put them in. I grabbed some lip gloss, the only make-up I ever dare to put on, and dab a little on my lips.

I walk out of the bathroom and grab my signature boots. Soul was on the couch with his eyes closed. I quietly walk over to the door and open it slowly trying not to disturb the probably-sleeping Soul.

"Hey where are you going?" He says.

"I'm going out with a friend." If he knew I was going out with Wes he'd probably have a fit.

"Oh. Okay."

I walk out of the apartment and head down to Rumba Coffee. Leaving Soul in the house alone.

We had been taking sips of our coffee for a while when Wes asked if I wanted to take a walk. I agreed.

"Yea, sure." I smile. For the past hour and a half we had talked about all sorts of stuff. Friends, books, school, my crazy dad… anything and everything.

We walked along the path to the park, for what seemed like a long time and talked on. We made it to a bench and sat down.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Maka?"

"Hmm?" I look towards him.

"I was just wondering what your relationship was with Soul. I know your partners and all but…"

"Is there more?" I finish off for him.

"Yeah," he says, blushing a little.

"Well there's nothing going on romantically between me and Soul." I laugh.

_Where was this going?_

"Okay. Good." he says, smiling widely.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…"

He leans in closer to me.

"I was just making sure…"

My face turned a bright red.

"Before…"

His face is now only about an inch form my face.

"B-b-before what?"

"Before I do this."

Then his lips touched mine.

-Soul's POV-

Blackstar had called up just after Maka left and asked if I wanted to play some basket ball with him, Kid, and Patty.

After a few games, Kid and Patty said they had to go and they left Blackstar and I alone. We decided to go grab something to eat and walked down to Collesseo's Pizzeria. But then something caught my eye as we were passing the park.

What I saw was shocking.

Completely and utterly jaw dropping on my part.

What I saw was Wes lean in and kiss Maka. On the lips.

My eyes widen and I look away, too hurt to say anything.

"Dude what's the matter you look like you were just punched in the stomach." Blackstar said. He was so oblivious to everything that didn't involve him that he didn't see what I had just witnessed.

"Nothing." was all I said.

We walked farther and farther away from the park.

The image still burned in my brain.

I sigh.

_So un-cool._

**P.S. I just wanted to say that this is dedicated to my BFFLAATA Shannon. She helped me with this chapter because I didn't exactly know how to put everything. :D (I know kinda suckish ending but you guys'll see where I'm going in the next chapter…)**

**See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my bff slept over so I couldn't get on the computer… well anyway! I GOT MY OWN NEW LAPTOP! I AM SOOO HAPPY! I really am. Now I** **can type and go on the internet (Fan fiction) whenever I like without waiting for my bro to get off! YAY!**

**This chapter's really long so please be patient!**

**Sooooo… here's the next chapter you guys have been patiently waiting for…**

**Sincerely, Gabi**

**P.S. I don't own soul eater *dies***

**Hahaha… Now back to the story. Enjoy!**

-Maka's POV-

"_Well there's nothing going on romantically between me and Soul." I laugh._

_Where was this going?_

"_Okay. Good." He says, smiling widely._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well…"_

_He leans in closer to me._

"_I was just making sure…"_

_My face turned a bright red._

"_Before…"_

_His face is now only about an inch from my face._

"_B-b-before what?"_

"_Before I do this."_

_Then his lips touched mine._

I touched my lips where Wes had kissed me yesterday, remembering what happened with a mad blush.

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Soul eating breakfast. Today was the day of the festival, the one where Wes was performing, and the one Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and I were going to later today.

I prodded the omelet that was on my plate, thinking about what I was going to say to Wes when I meet up with him before he goes on. We really hit it off yesterday, it was… surprising.

_His lips touched mine. The kiss was soft and caring. It was pure bliss._

_He pulled away and bit his lip, blushing a little. We both looked away from each other for a moment._

_A smile crept up on my face and I turned to face him. Our eyes met and we both smiled more._

_I giggled._

_He leaned in closer and we kissed again. This time I kissed him back more than I did before._

_His hands found themselves on my waist and my hands clasped themselves behind his neck._

_Suddenly I broke the kiss, and looked away. That weird feeling in my stomach was suddenly back and I didn't know why…_

_Wes lifts my face up back towards him with gentle fingers, concern in his eyes._

"_You alright?"_

_I look into his crimson eyes that—even though were the same color as Soul's—were so different at the same time. I smile._

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

_I bring my lips back to his._

_Eventually the weird feeling in my stomach subsided._

We had kissed for a while… it was really nice. I surprised myself, I never thought I would get caught up in his kisses the way I did.

And that weird feeling I got in my stomach. What was that?

"Maka!"

I snapped out of my dazed state and look up.

Soul was giving me a harsh glare and hand his hands spread on the table so he could lean forward.

Soul… Soul had given me the silent treatment when I got home yesterday. He only said goodnight when he went to his room to go to bed and only stared at me with this odd look plastered to his face at dinner.

He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Maka, we have to go."

-Soul's POV-

I snapped my fingers angrily in front of her face to get her attention.

Maka had been staring at her plate with this dazed look on her face for the past half an hour and I finally got sick of it. Plus, it really was time to go meet our friends at the festival where _Wes_ was going to perform.

_Ugh_… just thinking about him makes me want to punch something.

What makes him think that he can just kiss Maka! AND, Maka didn't even tell me he kissed her! Not cool.

Yesterday, after I saw him kiss her I got this pain in my stomach and finally realized why that was happening every time they were near each other when I was around.

I was jealous.

Jealous of how she acted towards him.

Jealous how he got her to laugh and smile at him the way she did.

Jealous that they had more in common than I did with Maka.

Jealous of how, even after so long living together, he was the one kissing her instead of me.

I felt so… depressed and angry.

_Stop it Soul, it does you no good to keep on acting like you did last night._

Last night… I hadn't spoken to her last night after she came home. Only a goodnight before bed. But this morning when I woke I knew it was a mistake to do that. She was mad at me because of it and I was even angrier at myself.

My stupid behavior just made me feel worse and look like some un-cool loser who didn't know how to deal with seeing the girl he liked kissing his brother.

But that still didn't stop me from acting distant and cold towards others.

Curse my stupid stubborn personality!

"Maka, we have to go." I say. Then I headed towards the door hearing her footsteps behind me.

I opened the door and we left.

Maka hoped off my bike and headed towards the others, she was all happy and smiley.

I was not.

I slowly get off my bike and quietly make my way over to the group of crazies I call my friends.

There was Kid, the symmetry obsessed, OCD son of Shinigami-Sama.

To his left was Liz and Patty, the sister guns that Kid used. Liz was obsessed with fashion and shopping while Patty had this odd addiction to giraffes that was strangely humorous at times.

There was Tsubaki who was quiet and always worrying about everything and everyone. She was Blackstar's weapon, the only one in the world who can actually live with the guy without going as mad as Stein.

And then there was Blackstar… the blue-haired freak who had recently broke into our apartment and ate all of our food. Not to mention he was always referring to himself as a god. Weird right?

"SOUL!" Blackstar slaps my back in a friendly greeting. "Sorry about the other night, dude. You just have to remember—"

"I know Blackstar, keep the window shut, blablabla…"

"Yay! Soul's here!" Patty giggles and spins around happily.

"Hey Patty." Then I wave my hand at everyone else. I show a slight but forced smile to be polite.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi Soul." Tsubaki smiles at me like she always does.

"Hello Soul, haven't seen you in a while." Kid says.

"Hey Soul." Liz says while trying to get Patty to stop trying to steal a stuffed giraffe from a little girl coming out of the entrance.

I sigh and look around, my eyes avoiding Maka. My friends must have sensed the tension between us because everyone was suddenly really quiet.

"Okay so why don't we go enjoy the festival!" Tsubaki says trying to lighten the tension a smidge.

We all headed into the festival.

That was when my torture began.

************************************************************************************* -Tsubaki's POV-

I could tell something was wrong with Soul and Maka. Soul wouldn't even look at Maka, and Maka didn't say a word to him. Though, she was talking happily with everyone else.

_Interesting… I will find out what's wrong, then I'll fix it._

And hopefully Blackstar doesn't do anything too crazy to ruin our day.

-Maka's POV-

We all went into the festival and we actually had some fun. I wasn't supposed to meet Wes until later so I had time to just hang around with everyone else, and watch Blackstar go on a rampage…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Patty screams.

Everyone looks at her over-excited face, worried.

"THERES A STUFFED GIRAFFE AS A PRIZE FOR THAT GAME THERE!" She points towards a game stand and runs over leaving a puff of dust where she just stood.

Liz runs after her. "Come back here Patty, at least wait for us!"

We all head over to where Patty ran over. She was yelling at the man running the stand when we all reached her.

"I NEED THAT GIRAFFE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm sorry miss but to get the prize you have to win the game.

Patty's eye started to twitch and she was about to go all Brooklyn-street-gangster on the man when Blackstar jumped on the counter with a big thump.

"Don't worry Patty! The great Blackstar will win this game an d get that giraffe for you! Only a god like me could win anyway! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"umm.. Blackstar please get down from there," Tsubaki says quietly yet forcefully to him.

"NO WAY! A GOD LIKE ME SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO WHATEVER HE LIKES. But… I guess if you really want me to Tsubaki…" he jumps down laughing and pays the guy at the stand to play the game. It's one of those throw the dart at the balloon games and if you hit a certain amount with 5 tries you win a prize.

_Oh great Shinigami-Sama, please make sure Blackstar doesn't hit anyone with the darts._

I look at the sky while I think my silent wish and then look back at the scene before me. Patty was being restrained by Liz because Patty was going crazy if she didn't get the giraffe. Blackstar was boasting about his awesomeness because he had just popped one balloon. Kid was yelling at Blackstar for making the balloons unsymmetrical. And Tsubaki was attempting to calm everyone down, but sadly not succeeding.

It was a crazy mess. I was about to Maka-Chop them all but then I realized there was no Soul in the group of crazies and swerved my head around to see where he had gone. Knowing him he usually would be laughing his ass off at the sight in front of us.

I swerved my head around trying to see where he had gone and saw him sitting on a bench not too far away. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in a careless way. His jaw was clenched tightly shut and I could tell he was in deep thought.

_What was with him lately? _

-Soul's POV-

When everyone went off to follow Patty, I lagged behind. And when they all started acting like crazies as usual, I just sat down on a random bench and closed my eyes.

I couldn't get the image of Maka and Wes kissing out of my mind. And it made me so fucking mad!

Why the hell do I have to be so jealous!

_Because you like her, _the demon in my head says.

Damn it! He was right.

********A little while later********

Patty hugged her stuffed giraffe as we sat on some benches on the boardwalk.

Liz was sharing a cotton candy with Kid who insisted on splitting it directly down the middle.

Blackstar was yelling aimlessly to everyone who went by about something concerning 'surpassing god' and 'cheeseburgers'.

Tsubaki and Maka were whispering to each other. Probably about some girly subject that no one cares about.

But then Wes came out of nowhere and started to talk with everyone. He had already met them so introductions were not needed.

"Here we go." I mutter as I get up from my seat, and walk towards Wes.

Maka and Wes were smiling and talking when I came over. Tsubaki had oddly left Maka when Wes came over to her and so when I came, it was the three of us. Just peachy.

"Wes." I say forcing an obviously fake smile on my face. "Can I talk to you for a minute. Over there. Alone."

"Yea sure little bro. I'll be right back Maka." He says winking at her. She blushed and laughed this cute laugh.

_Did she seriously just blush and giggle? _

Wes and I walk about ten feet away from the group and I glare at him. He just smiles.

"Whachya' want to talk about Soul?" he asks giving me a smirk.

"Why did you kiss Maka?"

"Because I wanted to." His smirk grew wider. He knew where this was going, as did I.

"You know I like her! And I know you certainly do _not_ like her, I can see it in those demon eyes of yours." I practically spit at him.

"You know Soul you have the same eyes as me," he laughs. "And just so you know I do like her. _Very_ much actually."

"You asshole," I say through clenched teeth.

"And just so you know, Soul. She has absolutely no idea you like her, and she does not like you. Before I kissed her I asked her what her relationship was between the two of you. And guess what she said?" he leans closer to me, making me angrier and angrier with him.

"She laughed and said there was absolutely nothing going on between the two of you romantically. She laughed, Soul." He says poking my chest with his pointer finger. "And then _she_ kissed _me_."

That did it. That last comment put me over the edge. The two of us had been fighting a silent war and now was the time it exploded into the real world.

If my anger was measured in gallons of water, you could fill the world's oceans three times with the amount that I had bottled up.

My hands curled into fists.

"Screw you." I say.

"What?" he says chuckling as if seeing me with steam coming out of my ears was hilarious.

"I said screw you." I almost yell, and I give him one last glare.

And then I punched him in the face. HARD.

**A/N hahahahaha… so you guys like the way I ended the chapter? :D**

**Confessions, giraffes, surpassing god and punches! What else can a person ask for?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I can't say it enough!**

'**Till next chapter… when we find out what other awesome things happen at the festival!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello peoples! I'd just like to say that I am sorry that I haven't updated in a little bit, it's just that I have had ONE HELL OF A WEEK… or should I say one hell of a past four days?**

**It started off on Tuesday when i went to Wildwood New Jersey for vacation. We were in the car for about 4 hours and I was already bummed 'cuz my bff couldn't come with my family this year. (Stupid cheer try-outs) and I got even more upset because my schedule came out on Tuesday and it was all messed up… and I couldn't take the class I wanted. But that's not even in comparison to what happened next.**

**So then after my family and the family we went with (All of the kids younger than me and all boys) got to the hotel, we decided to have lunch. About half way through EVERTHIGN STARTED TO SHAKE, like A LOT. I thought it was an earthquake. Turns out, it **_**was**_** an EARTHQUAKE. Then we all freaked out and tried to contact our families back home to make sure they were okay, because of course, this was the first major earthquake to happen on the east coast in about A HUNDRED YEARS.**

**The next day was alright; except I found out I couldn't go on the internet (no wifi for the computer) to update this fanfic.**

**Thursday though was insane. It was my mom's and the youngest of the brothers who came with us b-day. In the morning everything was fine, we went on the boardwalk, got some donuts, then went to the beach. It was about 4 o'clock when we got back and that was when we heard that WE WERE BEING EVACUATED. Great grandma Irene, what are you so mad about? (The hurricane coming to us is named after my great-grandma, weird huh?) so we found out we were being evacuated, and it was mandatory to leave before 8 am tomorrow (today technically).**

**We went to the boardwalk last night to have some fun before we left in the morning and then the rides closed 'cuz of lightening so we walked a little and one of the boys wanted this wax hand (don't ask, it was so weird) but at the very end when he had finished, his older brother FAINTED ON THE BOARDWALK. Like totally collapsed after saying he didn't feel well. So everyone starts crowding around us, and a nurse comes over saying that we should take him to a hospital. He said he was fine but we all freaked out anyway. We ended up going back to the hotel, to decide to leave immediately to go home and to the doctor. We left the hotel at 4:30 IN THE MORNING.**

**I was in the car for around 5 hours stuck in traffic from the evacuation we were all worrying about and now I am FINALLY in my room, with Wifi, typing this stuff up thinking—the only good thing about this vacation was that I got a shirt that said I SURVIVED THE HURRIQUAKE on it.**

**Enough about me…. Heres the story.**

**Oh yeah! I don't own Soul Eater *Dies* or the Starkid reference… *Dies in underworld***

**Enjoy!**

**- Gabi, the person who has been awake for the past 28 hours.**

Chapter 6

-Soul's POV-

I had just punched Wes. HARD.

_YES!_ My mind screamed as I see him on the ground, holding his cheek in pain.

"What the hell Soul! You're going to pay for that." He says getting up. He lunges towards me with his fist out in front and I doge quickly. Though, I find myself falling towards the ground anyway, tripping over the foot Wes strategically placed by my foot.

He start to chuckle when I fall on my butt.

"Uncool." I then jump up and tackle him to the ground. I hear a girl scream my name but I'm too preoccupied with wrestling with Wes to answer. We start hitting each other, each getting a blow to the others face or body every so often.

This was starting to become a serious fight.

We rolled around a little more struggling to hit the other and Wes punches my eye.

_That's going to leave a mark. _I cringe at the slight pain.

We fight a little more, cursing at each other and sending harsh messages from one to the other.

A crowd has already formed a circle around us. Some people were cheering us on—specifically Blackstar—and others were yelling at us to stop.

Though I think our friends got sick of yelling at us to stop because I felt two hands circle around me, pulling me away from Wes.

Liz, with her supernatural strength, had pulled me a good four feet away from Wes, while Kid had pulled Wes away from me.

Wes and I both glared at each other as we try to catch our breath.

I look over to Maka who was being held back by Tsubaki _and_ Blackstar. Her face was red and her green eyes were filled with anger.

Suddenly Patty jumps in the middle of everyone all giggly.

"You all are so silly!" She says turning to me, Maka, and Wes, looking in all of our eyes with a cute smile. "Guys, you have to work out your problems in another way than this." She smiles wider, waving her hands around mentioning the fight that just happened.

"Life is messy and complicated. And you all think that killing people would make them like you but really, it just makes people dead!" She says, making total sense and no sense at the same time. She then skips away singing some song about giraffes.

We all just stare at each other for a minute, confused and shocked at what Patty just said.

"Okayyyyy…" I hear Liz say from behind me. "Patty's actually right. Whatever just happened here between you guys needs to be worked out in some way that doesn't end with one of you killing the other…" She slowly lets go of my arms and Kid does the same to Wes.

Wes glares at me and wipes his hands on his pants, trying to get the dirt off of them.

"I have to go. It's almost time for me to go on." He turns towards Maka. "I'll call you." He says goodbye to everyone else and walks away.

"Okay." I hear her say quietly. I could see a tiny hint of a smile on Maka's lips when he said he'll call her, but it disappears as our eyes meet.

She just looks at me with this blank expression, her smile gone and her eyes emotionless. Then she turns and walks away. She whispers something in Tsubaki's ear as she passes and doesn't say anything else. Nothing, not a word.

I just stood there tuning out Tsubaki's words as she tells the rest of the gang something, probably something about what Maka said. I didn't listen though; I just stood and stared at Maka's back disappearing into the crowd with her hands on her temples.

And then I decided that I had to tell her. I had to.

Well…if I actually wanted a chance with her.

I ran after her.

-Maka's POV-

I walked away; I couldn't even look at him.

He acts cold and distant, he practically ignores me for the past 24 hours, he punches his brother—the guy I happen to like—starting a public fight, and then gives me this look that makes that feeling in my stomach come back again in full force.

_How could I look at someone who made me so confused, so angry, so…so…so… so ugghhhhh all at the same time?_

I slam the apartment door shut and fall onto the couch, grabbing a book.

_I need to get away from all this drama for a little bit._

I got to read a few pages before I heard the door open behind me and slam shut.

"Maka."

I don't look up from my book.

"Maka, look at me."

I still don't look up at my book.

"Maka, please."

Again I don't look up.

_I guess he has finally figured out that I am not ready to answer him at the moment._ I think because Soul didn't say anything for a while.

All of a sudden I feel strong arms wrap around me and I am being lifted off the couch.

"What the—"

"Shut up, Maka." He says as he throws me over his shoulder easily.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SOUL!" I yell at him, hitting his back in the process.

_Why did he pick me up and where was he taking me?_

He then drops me down on my bed in my room. I glare at him.

"Why did you just do that?"

He leans up against my doorframe, smirking slightly. "Well it got you to talk to me."

"Asshole."

He sighs and looks at me with sad eyes. "Ouch…Look, I just wanted to talk."

"About what Soul? About the way you've been acting the past week? About the way that you flat-out ignored me the past 24 hours? About the fact that you just had a public fist fight with your _brother_ for _no_ _reason_?" I say, letting everything tumble out of my mouth absentmindedly.

"Actually no."

"Then about what!" I yell at him. My anger flaring for some reason. I get up from the bed and stomp over to him.

His head hung low and his face had this twisted and tortured look to it. Then he looks up and his eyes meet mine.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Wes kissing." He mumbles, but I couldn't hear.

"What?" I say confused.

"I said, Why Didn't You Tell Me About You And Wes Kissing!" He says facing me straight on now, he runs his hands through his hair angrily. "Why did I—"

"How did you know about that?" I say quickly, cutting him off.

"I saw it happen, Maka! Blackstar and I were walking back from the basketball courts and we took the path that went by the park and when I looked to my right I saw him KISS YOU!" he says, pacing back and forth, holding his hair in chunks with a death grip. His face gets this disgusted look when he says the last part, as If he were reliving a terrible memory.

"Oh," I say. I look down at my feet nervously. I was starting to feel a little embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh? Really? Is 'Oh' all you have to say?" he stops pacing and turns towards me again coming close to my face to whisper his next few sentences. "Do you know what it felt like for me to witness you kiss someone, someone who I hate, someone who happens to be my brother, and then not be told about it. To be lied to, by someone I trust completely?" he stops, looking into my green eyes with an expression so sad; I couldn't help but feel terrible at the sight of it. He shakes his head, "To see that, Maka, I couldn't bear it. I had to do _something_."

I just stood there motionless like a statue. My mouth is hanging open at the words I am hearing. And I couldn't get myself to say anything more than an inaudible squeak.

I didn't believe it was possible but I saw his eyes darken even more when I didn't answer.

-Soul's POV-

I turn away when she doesn't answer me.

After everything I just said, she just stands there staring at me.

I storm off to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I fall into my bed and lay there for a minute thinking. _God, this is so frustrating! And I still didn't tell her that I love her!_

_Wait… do I love her?_

I hear the phone ring once and then stop, Maka must have picked it up.

About five minutes later I hear the front door open and close.

_Dammit. She left._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! This chapter is solely focusing on Soul's POV and all that happens when Maka is out talking to Wes. (That's why she left the apartment at the end of chapter 6) You'll find out in the next chapter form her POV about what they were discussing (and doing) at his place. **

**But for now… the plan is starting and BEWARE OF BLACKSTAR!**

**I don't own Soul Eater… *DIES A SLOW DEATH IN THE UNDERWORLD BECAUSE I ALREADY DIED MULTIPLE TIMES***

**Well, anyway…, this is kind of a filler chapter, but will hopefully lead to a more hilarious story in the long run.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**-Soul's POV-**

_Dammit she left._

I sat on my bed for a little while and then grab the phone.

I decided to call a certain blue-haired boy and ask for his help.

_God only knows that when you resort to Blackstar's help and advice, you really have nowhere else to turn._

"Soul, a god like me is always there for his best friend! I'll be over in 15 minutes tops! YAHOOO!" I hear him yell through the phone, after I tell him about my predicament.

And what do ya' know 15 minutes later the door bursts open and Blackstar jumps onto the kitchen table and starts yelling.

"SOUL! NO NEED TO GET ALL DEPRESSED! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO HELP WITH YOUR SUCKISH LOVE LIFE! OH YEAH I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND I BROUGHT SOME REINFORCEMENTS, BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS SOMEONE LIKE YOU NEEDS ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET!"

"Blackstar get down from the table!" Tsubaki says walking into the apartment, followed by Liz, Patty, Kid and oddly enough, Crona.

I just stare shocked as my friends walk through the door, positioning themselves around the apartment as if it were their own home. Well, except for Crona who was standing in the corner by himself all flustered and confused as to why he was taken out of his home and to this place that he didn't know how to deal with.

I was sitting on the couch when everyone barged in, and I am still in that same position except my left eye is twitching and my mouth is hanging open.

_Did Blackstar tell all of them how I feel about Maka?_

Everyone stared at each other for a minute until Patty broke out in laughter and started skipping around the room singing, "Soul likes Maka! Soul likes Maka!" over and over again.

_I guess he did._

I slap my face in frustration.

_I am never going to trust Blackstar with anything this important for the rest of my life._

"Ughhhh…. Blackstar did you really have to tell all of _them_?" I say pointing my finger at all the other intruders.

"Yup!" he says smiling. "If you _really_ want Maka to like you than your definitely gonna need everyone's help."

I groan into the pillow I had just covered my face with.

Tsubaki comes over patting my shoulder. "It's okay Soul, we are here to help!"

"Yea," Liz says. "I mean come on, Soul. Do you honestly think that you could come up with the perfect plan to get Maka to like you after what just literally happened with your brother not over an hour ago?"

"They are right. It is a logical decision to have all of us help make a plan for you to woo Maka. We have all kind-of been waiting for when you would realize you liked her." Kid says, lounging on the other couch in the room with Liz to his left.

"Fine." I say through clenched teeth. I had meant for only Blackstar to help me with a plan to tell Maka how I feel but of course he had to get everyone else in on it. And once they knew about it, they weren't going to back down. I had no choice but to agree.

"Yay!" Patty smiles "Were going to help Soul tell Maka that he likes her!" Her voice turns to a cheerful whisper and she claps her hands together. "Maybe they'll even kiss!"

I blush. Just the thought of kissing Maka made me nervous.

"I think that as soon as Maka walks in the door, Soul should push her against the wall and just let her have it!" Ragnarock suddenly appears, screaming his two cents into the conversation.

Everyone just sits and stares as the mental picture of his comment runs wild throughout their minds.

Crona was the first one to speak.

"R-Ragnarock, I t-think that that's a little too i-inappropriate for Soul t-to do to M-Maka. I d-don't know h-how to deal w-with that kind of c-comment."

Ragnarock starts to pull Crona's hair and yell at him while we start to state our opinions on the suggestion.

"I am not doing that!" I yell at Ragnarock, who does he think I am? Some kind of perverted freak?

"Yea Souls right, if he does that, Maka will think that he's going to rape her! I know I probably would!" Liz says her eyes still a tiny bit wide.

"That approach is a bit too forward, Ragnarock." Kid says.

"I agree with Kid." Tsubaki says.

"Ehhhh… I still think it's a pretty good option to consider."

We all give Blackstar death glares, mine was a little worse than the others.

"Hey," He says. "I'm just trying to keep ideas in the open. You never know… when all else fails…" He gestures his hands around.

I give him another glare. He shuts up quickly.

"I think Soul should take her to out to dinner." Liz suggests.

"Uh…"

"I think he should make the house completely symmetrical." Kid says.

"Um…"

"I think he should give her a giraffe stuffed animal!" Patty sings.

"Mmm…"

"I t-think that Soul s-should write a p-poem. I could h-help."

"Eh…."

"I THINK HE SHOULD—" I cut of Blackstar.

"Can everyone be quiet for a minute? I need a few seconds to think." I close my eyes and everyone shuts their mouth.

_They are all giving suggestions on what they would want from someone they like…_

_What would Maka like?_

_What should I do for her?_

"I think you should get her a book and say you're sorry." Tsubaki quietly says.

I open my eyes.

_Perfect._

_Of course Tsubaki would know just what he should do._

_I really should have just gone to her in the first place._

"I think that's a great idea Tsubaki." I say, a smile coming across my face. It really was a great idea.

"A BOOK? THAT'S SO STUPID! AHAHAHAHAHA…" Blackstar says.

I just punch him in the face.

"I t-think that that is a g-good idea as w-well." Crona chirps.

Ragnarock crosses his arms, "If you want to go in that direction fine by me… you'll never get any action that way though…"

Tsubaki hits Ragnarock. "If you keep talking in that perverted manner, you will never taste me cooking again."

"WHAT! FINE I WONT SAY ANYTHING THEN!" Ragnarock disappears into Crona's body once again.

I sigh, bring Tsubaki's cooking into a conversation around Ragnarock and you can have him do anything for you. And I mean ANYTHING.

Everyone else nods in agreement to Tsubaki's suggestion and then Liz speaks up.

"It sounds like a plan, but…"

"But what?" I ask. She is giving me this look I couldn't decipher.

"But… I'll need to fix you up first."

"Huh?" The rest of us ask, all of us confused now.

"You can't look like this when Maka comes back."

"What?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a bruise on your face and your clothes are dirty. No to mention the fact that they are not fashionable at all." She says, getting up from her seat next to Kid.

"You need to come with me. We are getting you new clothes. Tsubaki, call Maka and make sure she doesn't come home until 6. I need to make Soul look handsome. Kid and Patty, make this place look presentable and cook up some dinner for two."

The three of them nodded, understanding exactly what they were supposed to do.

Liz turned to Blackstar and Crona. "Blackstar you take Crona home and STAY AWAY FROM SOUL AND MAKA, we don't need you messing this up."

"Got it Liz! A god like me can't mess anything up though!" He says, gabbing Crona and storming out of the house.

Tsubaki also leaves, saying goodbye and taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

Kid and Patty start to clean up my slightly-messy apartment as Liz drags me out the door to get me new clothes and the book for Maka.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

***************A few hours later, around 6 o'clock*************

I sigh.

Liz had bought me new clothes, a black leather jacket, a white V-neck t-shirt, and jeans that hung loosely around my hips. The clothes suited my style, but still felt weird on me because they were new.

I look around the apartment. It looked completely different in the dim light of the candles around the room. Kid and Patty really did a good job, and they even made dinner for me and Maka to share.

It was a little too romantic for my cool taste but the point came across just fine. I was doing this so I could show Maka how I feel about her, not for any other reason.

_Hopefully, she'll have the same feelings for me that I do for her._

I place the book I got her on the table, sighing yet again.

I hear the door start to creek open.

_Here it goes._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello to my fellow fan fiction readers…. This morning I was sad and was planning on double updating this story… annoyingly that didn't happen. **

**But now I AM happy because I found out that school was**** postponed to next Tuesday****! THANK YOU HURRICANE IRENE!**

**Though tomorrow I have to wake up **_**really**_** early because of tennis try-outs… I missed this morning's practice because I was stupid and didn't ask a friend yesterday if they were on for today… so now I have to redeem myself tomorrow by kicking some butt! **

***sigh* Well, here's more of the story!**

—**Gabi :P**

**P.S. Does anyone know how to do the line thingy? I can't figure it out and it making me frustrated! Someone tell me please!**

-Maka's POV-

The phone rang, it was my Papa.

"MAKA! YOU ANSWERED!—" I hang up the phone, slamming it back down onto the receiver.

I was NOT in the mood for his antics.

_Yep, I am pissed all right. More than I thought I'd be…_

_Stupid Soul… making me confused… that stupid feeling is back…_

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and leave the apartment, slamming the door behind me.

I needed a walk.

I stormed down the sidewalk, walking to the park that I always go to when I need to blow off steam.

On the way there I caught a glimpse of Blackstar screaming into a phone about something, then running around like a maniac in the direction of Kid's house.

_That idiot…_

I shook my head in astonishment.

I finally reach the park and plop down on the nearest bench. I close my eyes and rub my temples, trying to clear my mind, but failing terribly.

I can't seem to stop replaying the fight we just had in my mind.

"_Then about what!" I yell at him. My anger flaring for some reason. I get up from the bed and stomp over to him._

_His head hung low and his face had this twisted and tortured look to it. Then he looks up and his eyes meet mine._

"_Why didn't you tell me about you and Wes kissing." He mumbles, but I couldn't hear._

"_What?" I say confused._

"_I said, Why Didn't You Tell Me About You And Wes Kissing!" He says facing me straight on now, he runs his hands through his hair angrily. "Why did I—"_

"_How did you know about that?" I say quickly, cutting him off._

"_I saw it happen, Maka! Blackstar and I were walking back from the basketball courts and we took the path that went by the park and when I looked to my right I saw him KISS YOU!" he says, pacing back and forth, holding his hair in chunks with a death grip. His face gets this disgusted look when he says the last part, as If he were reliving a terrible memory._

"_Oh," I say. I look down at my feet nervously. I was starting to feel a little embarrassed for some reason._

"_Oh? Really? Is 'Oh' all you have to say?" He stops pacing and turns towards me again coming close to my face to whisper his next few sentences. "Do you know what it felt like for me to witness you kiss someone, someone who I hate, someone who happens to be my brother, and then not be told about it. To be lied to, by someone I trust completely?" he stops, looking into my green eyes with an expression so sad; I couldn't help but feel terrible at the sight of it. He shakes his head, "To see that, Maka, I couldn't bear it. I had to do something."_

I sigh as I recall his words…

_Do you know what it felt like for me to witness you kiss someone…. To see that Maka, I couldn't bear it…_

Those words specifically sent a chill down my spine.

I suddenly jump in surprise as I hear my cell phone ring.

I pick it up. It was Wes.

"Hey Maka."

"Hey." I find myself smiling slightly.

"So I just wanted to say sorry about before. You looked like you were going to kill someone…"

"Yea… I probably was if everyone else wasn't there to pull me back… um thanks for apologizing. It really isn't necessary though."

"It is for me."

I unwillingly blush a little at his comment.

"Well that's nice of you."

"Yea, well I _am_ a nice guy, you know despite the punching and all."

I laugh at his sarcastic comment.

"Funny."

"So what's up? How has the short amount of time since the last time I saw you been?"

"Ehhhh…." My face loses its smile.

"You and Soul had a fight?"

"HUH? How did you know Soul and I had a fight?"

"I didn't, until just now… plus, it was a lucky guess. You looked pissed when you walked away and he followed you almost immediately after."

"Hm…"

"So did he say anything that I should beat him up for?"

"No, it's just… he saw us kissing Wes."

"Oh, I knew that, he told me. That's why we fought in the first place."

"Really? He told you before he punched you?"

"Well…" He says dragging the word out. "He was attempting to talk about it nicely… but he was really upset about it and I provoked him a little… he couldn't believe that I liked you… I said that I did… we argued about you some more and then he punched me… probably too fed up with what I was telling him."

"Huh…" I say.

I hear my phone beep from call-waiting.

"Um… Wes?"

"Yea, Maka?"

"I got to go, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yea, sure. How about we meet at that coffee shop by the movie theater, tomorrow at two?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. Oh, and Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"I meant what I said. I really do like you." Then he hung up and I answered the other line.

"Hello?"

"Maka, hi, it's Tsubaki."

"Oh, hey Tsubaki. What's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to know if you could help me with something."

"Sure, what is it?"

_I've got nothing better to do anyway..._

"Well, you see, I need you to come over to the and help bring Crona back to his room at the school because Ragnarock and Blackstar got into a fight and they kind of beat each other up. Blackstar! Sit back down! Get off the table you'll fall!" I hear her scream the last parts at Blackstar in the background.

"Okay, I'll be right over. I haven't seen Crona in a long time anyway."

We hang up on each other and I head over to Tsubaki and Blackstar's place.

_Man that idiot… only he would go as far as to actually trying to hurt Ragnarock._

I go to their apartment and pick up Crona, literally. He was unconscious.

Tsubaki thanks me and I carry Crona all the way to the school, which took FOREVER because despite his looks, Crona is extremely heavy.

Stupid black blood.

No to mention Ragnarock was yelling at me the entire way there. (Yes Ragnarock was conscious and Crona wasn't, how annoying right?)

"You're not going fast enough! We will never get back home if you keep going at this lousy pace, slow poke!"

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"Well it's not fast enough!"

"Oh I swear, Ragnarock, if you don't shut the hell up right now I will make sure I never EVER give you ANY candy EVER AGAIN."

That shut him up. I walked the rest of the way in silence.

By the time I got Crona to the school and dropped him onto his bed, it was 5:40.

I walked home super slow.

I feel like I have just run a marathon with an elephant on my back.

_Heck that would have been easier than carrying Crona and listening to Ragnarock for the amount of time I did._

I approach my apartment building slowly, groaning at the thought of having to make dinner for me and Soul.

_Soul…_

_Ugh… I don't even want to think about it anymore. I'm too tired_.

I reach our door and I push my key in.

I open the door and gasp.

_What the hell?_

**Sorry this chapter's short-ish…**

**See you when I update again!**

**But until then…. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Only one thing that I have to say….**

**MY LEGS HURT! (Stupid tennis try-outs, can you believe that it's a two and a half hour practice, TWICE a day?) *Angry face***

**Oh, and to XxhoneyleafxX, your comment made me lol. *Happy face***

**I don't own Soul Eater *Dies yet again***

**Hahaha… here's where the plan comes into play! Sorta.**

**Enjoy!**

-Still MAKA'S POV-

"_What the hell?"_

My eyes scan the small apartment in shock.

It was clean. No, spotless.

My eyes turn towards the figure standing by the kitchen.

"What the hell?"

He starts walking towards me, a book in his left hand.

_He did NOT look like that the last time I saw him._

He holds it out, his other hand rubbing his neck nervously.

"Here." He says, not looking me in the face.

"What the hell…" It seems that's all I could say at the moment.

I look at the book that I had taken from his hand; The Lightning Thief was printed in gold on the side of the book.

"The lady at the bookstore said that was a good book."

I start to laugh a little, kind-of confused.

"Yea, I know… I've read it, the whole series actually."

His face turns to me, drained of color.

"You have?"

I nod.

"Ughhh…" he hits his head against the wall once then quickly turns back around and points to the kitchen table.

His other hand reaches up to touch the back of his neck. "I, well… yea, I made dinner."

"Okay…" I walk over to the table, noticing Soul mumble something to himself out of the corner of my eye.

As I sit down, I get a good whiff of the yummy-looking food on the table. "This smells really good."

He sits down across from me. "Yea…"

I purse my lips in a motion that just screams AWKWARD.

We start to eat and I finally notice that the room is considerably darker than usual… most of the light coming from candles…

_Odd…_

I shrug the thought away and bring all of my attention to the delicious food on my plate.

Soul and I eat for a little bit. We don't talk, just eat in silence, though Soul does seem like he wants to say something because he keeps on opening and closing his mouth like an idiot.

I just roll my eyes.

_This is so weird._

-Soul's POV-

I keep on opening and closing my mouth, not knowing what I should say.

Finally I swallow my un-coolness and just spit it out.

"I'm sorry about before."

She looks up from her plate and cocks and eyebrow.

I poke at my food and stare at the plate.

"I freaked out, and I shouldn't have yelled."

She gives me this odd look and looks back down at the plate.

"It's alright." She says.

I sigh.

_Got that off of my to-do list_.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" She says looking back up at me.

"Um…" I just say.

"They look nice." She points her fork at my jacket and shirt. "They work with the whole 'cool guy' image you like to keep of yourself."

"Oh, uh, thanks." I cannot believe that she noticed my new clothes.

Thank you, Liz.

"But really…" She says giving me a questioning look.

"Why_ are _you wearing those clothes? I didn't even know you owned them… I should know I do the laundry seventy-five percent of the time."

"Liz got them for me and forced me to wear them…" I cringe at the memory of her and I at the store we got the clothes at, NOT FUN.

She snorts out a short laugh, "I don't even want to know."

I finish my food and get up to put the plate in the sink. As I do that, Maka says something to herself and then stands up, not leaving her place by the table, looking down at her plate.

"Um, Soul?" She asks.

"Yea?" I say. I turn to face her, but her back is still to me.

"Why did you make us this dinner? It is my turn to cook…"

"W—"

_Well, I didn't actually make the dinner._

"And why did you get me a book that I already read?"

"I—"

_I didn't _know_ you had read_ _the book already_.

"And why is the room all clean and dimly lit like in a movie?"

"B—"

_Because Patty and Kid set up the apartment like this._

"And…. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

She turns around to look at my face. I just stand there stuttering random syllables because I couldn't get out any actual words.

"But most importantly… Is all of this_ just_ because you're sorry about yelling at me?"

_Uhhhh… No._

I look down at my feet chewing my bottom lip, not knowing what the heck to say.

_NOT cool Soul, just say something! Anything!_

All of a sudden I hear a thump and the sound of a book connecting with skull.

My head shoots up looking at a furious Maka… Holding something… or someone….

"AND WHY THE HELL WAS BLACKSTAR ON OUR CEILING!"

What did she just say?

My eyes widen as the person Maka was death-gripping slowly smiles up at me.

"DUDE! What's up?"

Maka Maka-Chops his head again with the book I got her… at least she could use it for something.

"BLACKSTAR! If you don't shut the fuck up right now I am going to KILL you!" She turns back to me. "WHY was he on our ceiling watching us?" Her face getting red from anger.

_She looks so cute when she's mad_… I slap my face. _Stop thinking that! Answer her!_

"I-I don't know…"

She clenches her teeth.

He stands up and walks a few steps closer to me.

"Dude! You're pathetic! Thank god you left your window open when you left with Liz, or else I wouldn't have been able to watch from above like a real assassin and then jump in and save the day!"

I start to get mad now. How did I _NOT_ _notice_ him hanging from the _ceiling_!

"Blackstar shut up and get out of our apartment." I say.

"But I needed to do SOMETHING! She was throwing questions at you just as quick as she throws books! And all you were doing was standing there like a babbling idiot! It's been forever since she got home and you still haven't told her! A god like me NEEDED to be here to watch over you're pathetic attempt at trying to—"

I punch him in the face so he doesn't say what I think he was going to say.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him out the door, "GET OUT BLACKSTAR!"

I quickly slam the door shut before he could protest.

Sighing I turn back to a Maka who was rubbing her temples muttering 'that idiot'.

"Sorry…"

She looks towards me with a slightly annoyed expression that she always gets after Blackstar does something stupid.

"Whatever. I'm tired. You're not answering questions. I've had a heck of a day. And I want to go to bed. Goodnight." She says quickly and then starts to walk off to her room.

"Wait." I say grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"I didn't answer your question…"

She gives me this look that says; well? Come on, spit it out. I'm sick of today.

"Well… I… Um… I did all of this…. Because… I…." I stutter, while looking towards the ground and playing with my hands nervously.

But of course something interrupts me.

The door burst down and Maka's red headed father stands in the door way.

He rushed over to her and encases her in one of his too-tight hugs.

"MAKA! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU! WHEN I CALLED BEFORE YOU ANSWERED BUT THE LINE WENT DEAD!"

"Yea Papa, that was because I hung up on you."

"What?" He says letting go of her.

"I hung up on you. I didn't want to hear your annoying antics about how much you love me and Mama, blablabla… Now GO AWAY! I Don't Want You Here!" She starts pushing a crying Spirit back out the door.

"BUT MAKA!" He doesn't finish his sentence because she Maka-Chops him and slams the door on his unconscious body.

_Harsh._

She balls up her fists, and leans up against the door for a minute.

I just stand there awkwardly looking everywhere but her face.

_Figures her deranged father would be the one to interrupt the moment that I was about to tell her that I like her…_

_Damn you Spirit… Not cool…_

"So…." I hear her say, walking over to me. "What were you about to say?"

She stops when she is close to me, giving me this please hurry-before-someone-else-bursts-into-our-home look.

"I… Uh… was just going to say… uh…."

"Yes?"

I look to the ground.

"I like you."

"What?"

"No that came out wrong… I think that… that… I love you Maka."

Silence.

**P.S. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**=D**

**Hahaha… I especially like the comments about Wes being perverted…**

**Anyways… See you guys in the next update!**

**I wonder how Maka will react…**

**O_o**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! Double update! Sorry the chaps are short, but that's the consequence of writers block.**

**SpoonMeister13x8…. I LOVE YOU! You are awesome! I have officially started the story we talked about when Duffy wasn't paying attention in class! I'm going to put it on here soon! Well I'll see ya' later! =D**

**To everyone else; thank you for reading/reviewing!**

**All of you Starkids out there—HAVE YOU HEARD THEY MIGHT BE MAKING A THREEQUEL TO AVPM AND AVPS? O_o**

**-A very excited Gabi!**

-Maka's POV-

Totally shocked, I said nothing.

Silence.

Stronger than most words…

It never seems to come across the way you want it to.

In a way… I was better off saying something stupid and irrelevant.

But nope. I had to stay silent.

Just about the worst thing I could do at this moment.

Soul looks up from the ground.

Our eyes meet, my mouth opens slightly.

Silence.

_Say something!_

Silence.

_Just say anything!_

Silence.

_Anything at all!_

Silence.

_But what do I say?_

Silence.

_Ahhh! What do I say!_

Silence.

_I'm so confused! What do I do?_

Silence.

Nothing else in the air but our breaths.

Silence.

I swallow my fear and decide…

Silence.

To run.

-Soul's POV-

Silence filled the air as I just looked at Maka's eyes.

She had her mouth open as if to say something but nothing came out.

Then all of a sudden she bolts to her room and slams the door shut, all in about three seconds.

The same amount of time it took me to realize that today, I might get an answer from her.

I don't move from my position for a while, my eyes a little wide at her reaction.

_That was…interesting. _

_At least she didn't Maka-Chop me or say that she _didn't_ like me the way I do her…._

I sigh and walk to my room to go to bed.

I hold onto that little thought as I fall asleep.

I smile despite the bad things that happened today.

_Yep, at least she didn't say that she doesn't like me._

-Maka's POV-

I take a breath and lean up against the door, shaking my head.

_Did I seriously just hear what I think I did?_

I turn and lock my door, so no unexpected visitors decide to barge into my room.

I hope Soul doesn't take this the wrong way….. I just need time to clear my mind and think.

Yeah, that's what I need to do.

I get changed and jump into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

And I think.

I think about the weird way Soul has been acting ever since Wes came to Death City.

I think about what he had said about me and Wes kissing.

I think about his attempts at saying sorry.

I think about all of those times that I found myself thinking about him and getting that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I think about where Wes comes into this whole situation and where we stand.

I think about that for a long time.

Then just before I fall asleep I think about something that has troubled me for a while.

_Do I like him?_

A tear falls down my cheek.

_Or am I simply smitten with the fact that he likes me?_

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

-Soul's POV-

Waking up with a yawn, I hop out of bed and eagerly walk into the kitchen where I'll eat the breakfast Maka's made.

But when I enter the kitchen, no one is there. Then the realization hits me.

All of yesterday's events come rushing back into my head like a dam being broke open.

Suddenly, as I sit down in my usual seat with my head in my hands, my stomach loses its appetite.

I hear a door creak open and soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I immediately get up from my seat, twitching with anticipation.

Maka then walks into the room with glassy eyes and in her pajamas. She stops short when she sees me and her eyes widen a little, surprised I was up this early. We just stare at each other for what seems like forever.

Then the phone rings.

I mean, of course it would ring, there seemed to always be an interruption at every important moment in the past twenty-four hours.

We both reach out for it and our hands touch a little, sending a slight shiver down my spine. I recoil my hand and she does the same, but then snatches the phone to answer.

"Hello?" She says, her voice a little scratchy.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" She says clearing her throat.

She pauses and her eyebrows come together in either confusion or thought.

"W-what?"

She pauses again.

"But yesterday… didn't you… how come… why…?"

Another pause.

"Well… I have now made up my mind and we seem to be on the same page… um… yes, I… well… you see I…"

More moments pass by of me staring at her shocked, confused and sad face.

She swallows and clenches her teeth a little before saying, "Well, it has been nice to… hang out with you over these past few days… yes I will tell him… g-goodbye." She hangs up and turns away from me for a moment.

"That was Wes. He said to tell you that he's gone back to wherever your family lives." She whispers over her shoulder. She turns back to me. She looks down at her feet, and starts to ramble off random gibberish as I slowly make my way closer to her.

"S-soul. I think we need to talk about last night. I honestly don't know how you could even like me. But I guess you do, and I really hope it's not some cruel joke or something because a lot's happened and I really don't want to feel any worse than I do right now. I actually feel really crappy right now, I know of all times to feel this crappy and it's now, I didn't even feel this crappy when I was fighting the Kishin and I know I'm just spurting out random stuff but I just wanted to say—"

I grab her waist and pull her close so our faces are centimeters from each other.

And I cut her off by putting my lips to hers.

Finally, I am able to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Part two of this double update! It's almost the end of the story! :(**

**P.S. I don't own Soul Eater… *Dies once again* **

-Wes's POV-

I hang up on Maka, wishing so badly to just yell back that I was sorry and that I didn't want to leave, and that I really do truly like her. But sadly that cannot happen, especially in the position I am in.

My captor lowers the gun in her hand, pointing it away from my head and to the ground.

I let a sigh of relief slip out of my mouth.

_This chick is fucking crazy_, is all I can think.

"Now that you've done that… leave Death City. Never come back. And never, ever, in a million years, even think about _talking_ to Maka again. Soul and Maka are meant to be together, so do not mess with them. You hear me punk?" She nudges the gun into my side, making me squirm in my seat.

"Well I would get up and go but you have me tied to the seat!" I say to my captor. I glare at the masked face in front of me, wishing to see who is underneath it, just so I could glare at their eyes instead of just at the black thing on her head.

"Oh. Here." She shoots at the ropes with her gun, and my body goes ridged, even though I know she didn't shoot me, just the ropes.

"Now leave. Or I'll break your neck!" She spins around and sings the last sentence all happy-like.

And then I run.

I run as fast as I can.

And that was the last time I saw Death City.

And I never looked back.

-Third person POV-

She sees him run away like a mouse would from a cat.

Once his figure disappears in the distance she decides it's safe to take off her mask and head home before the other two realize where she's been.

She takes off her mask, her blonde hair bouncing around as she walks back to the house.

She puts her gun in her back pocket after turning on the safety. She decides that she'll put it in her secret hiding spot as soon as she gets home.

She walks into the house and quietly heads to her room, putting the gun away.

She hears footsteps and she jumps into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin to hide her clothes.

The person leaning in her doorway gives her a smirk.

"Don't think you're going to fool me. I know what you did."

"I know." She says sweetly. "But everyone else doesn't. And that's the way it's going to stay, right?"

The blonde smiles at her meister. He always knew what she was doing, and always knew that if she did something this drastic and tried to hide it, it wasn't supposed to be known to many. She was smarter than she let on, and he knew that.

Many people underestimated her, and that gave her an edge when she needed to get _certain things _done.

"Of course. Whatever you say, Patty."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to say that those of you who have been patient and have read this sort-of short story that I have written over the past month are truly, truly exceptional people. I am now writing another story that was requested by my amazing friend SpoonMeister13x8, and I hope it will be just as popular as this one.*wipes away tear* I am sad to say that this is going to be the last chapter! :( So because it's the last chapter, I would love it if all of you people who have favorited and alerted this story (that have never left a review before) to leave one! So don't be lazy and say you'll review some other time, because I know, if you say that, you never actually will leave one. It's your last chance!**

**I don't own Soul Eater… *Dies for the last time in this story's author's note***

**Now without further digression… the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>-Soul's POV-<p>

_I am kissing Maka. I am actually kissing her._

_And… she's actually kissing me back._

Her arms reach up around my neck and bring us closer, our mouths clashing in sweet harmony.

Finally the need for air becomes too great and we both pull away, breathing heavily. Maka's head turns down, blushing as she drops her hands from my neck, them running down my chest slightly as they drop to her side.

I just smile a little as I grab her hands and entwine our fingers together. I lean down to her ear and say;

"Now what were you about to say?"

Her head snaps up and she smiles a little. "Oh. Well…"

"I was just going to say that I _might_ like you. But now that you've kissed me…"

I wait as she pauses, a tiny bit scared.

"…I believe that my suspicions are correct."

I pull her closer again, because she had moved farther away. "And what were those suspicions?"

"That I like you too." She full out smiles then, and she puts her forehead on mine, making our noses touch slightly.

_My body stiffens at what she said._

_She said she likes me!_

_She actually said she likes me!_

I smile my lopsided smile and push a tiny hair out of her face.

"That's good."

I lean in again, our lips millimeters apart.

"And ya' know, it's cool too."

Then our lips meet for several more moments of bliss.

* * *

><p>-Maka's POV-<p>

…One month later…

"Soul, I think it's about time we told everybody about us. I mean it has been a month since we started dating." I say to Soul from the kitchen where I am preparing breakfast.

"Okay. I'm fine with that. I just hope that they don't go all 'I told you so' about the plan…." I hear him say as he comes into the kitchen after turning off the TV. He wraps his hands around my waist and he nuzzles his head in the crook of my neck, still sort-of asleep. I turn my head slightly towards where his head was.

"What are you talking about? Why would they be all 'I told you so'?" I say confused.

His head snaps up and he blinks his eyes a few times, realizing what he said.

"Nothing, Maka, don't worry about it."

I shrug. I honestly don't think that I want to know anyway.

"So how about we ask them over for lunch and we can tell them then."

"Sure." He says, giving me a peck on the lips before sitting down to eat.

"Hey guys!" I say as all of our friends walk into our tiny apartment.

We all say hello and we hang out for a while, eating, talking, and yelling at Blackstar to get off of the ceiling…

Finally though, as we all are sitting in our living room, Tsubaki gets to the point.

"So… what was the reason you asked us here, Maka?"

-Patty's POV-

I smile as I see Maka blush, deciding this was a good time to say one of my infamously odd comments, that usual state the obvious.

"Hahaha! Maka's blushing!" I sing.

"Patty, shut it!" Liz says putting her hand over my mouth.

"Well… as I was about to say, the reason Soul and I invited you guys over was to tell you that we are dating. Well… that we have been dating for the past month and haven't told anyone…. So, yeah." Maka says, giving everyone a little smile.

Everyone sat there for a minute before smiling widely at what Maka said. I smiled especially wide.

Tsubaki and Liz bombarded Maka with hugs and congratulations, while Kid and Blackstar were talking to Soul. I heard a few comments from Blackstar that weren't very appropriate, but I brushed them away, looking at Maka and Soul.

I knew it.

I knew they were going to get together as soon as I eliminated the little problem that brought himself to Death City not a month ago.

I laughed.

My plan worked.

Though… I never doubted it to begin with.

-Soul's POV-

After all of our friends left, Maka and I were finally alone.

We finished the day as we normally would and after dinner we decided to watch a movie on the couch.

I sat on the couch with Maka lying against my chest, my arms around her waist and my head resting in the crook of her neck.

Once the movie was done though, Maka turns around and puts her arms around my neck, my arms never leaving their spot on her waist. Her head comes so close to mine, our noses and foreheads touching.

Oddly, this reminds me of the first time me and Maka kissed.

"I love you." I say, taking in the sight of her beautiful face, smiling at the thought that she is my girlfriend.

"Yes you do. And you know what?" She says smiling her sweet little smile.

"What?"

"I love you too."

My lopsided smile crawls its way onto my face.

"That's good."

I lean in a tiny bit more; just like the first day she said she liked me. I can feel her sweet breath on my lips and I decide to whisper one more thing.

"And ya' know, it's cool too."

She giggles before closing the too small distance between our lips and I indulge myself in the kiss.

_Cool._

_Yeah, that's what this is._


End file.
